Anything For You
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: Now that she's finally in high school, Cornelius is trying to woo Franny. Basically a fluff piece. C/F and some Billie/Gaston thrown in there. One-shot.


**Mostly inspired by Anything by Third Eye Blind. One part of the song, "I'll put together everything that's broken, just to see you."**

**My first MTR fic. I want this to be part of my overall story, but I doubt that's ever going to be written completely. So instead, enjoy the various chapters I've gotten down.**

_**Background junk on my author page, but here's what you need to know:**_

**Billie = somewhere from Eastern Europe, take your pick. I kinda like Slovakia, but to each their own.**

**Ages:  
Cornelius= 17, Senior in High School  
Billie = 17, Senior in High School  
Gaston = 15, Sophomore in High School  
Franny = 14, Freshman in High School**

_Edit: A kind reviewer pointed out that I had not properly explained myself. Why is Cornelius going to high school when he graduated college at age 14? My head cannon is that he immediately enrolls in college at age 12, when adopted by Bud and Lucille. He's the youngest person to "graduate" from college. Don't know if he graduated with an associates, a bachelors, a masters, or a doctorate. He graduated with **something **though. I think he goes to high school to be a regular teen (and probably realizes that it sucks). Of course at high school they give him special treatment (off campus classes, AP classes, too many study periods). That's my story and I'm stickin' to it._

**Alas, I own nothing.**

* * *

Cornelius smiled nervously as he waited for Franny to join him. He wiped his sweaty palms down his red jeans, checking for the umpteenth time that he had her watch in his pocket. Students traveling in twos or in packs passed him by without glancing in his direction. After a minute, the boy began to worry. He tapped his foot impatiently, wishing someone would stand by his side so he didn't look too weird.

Unfortunately, another agonizingly slow minute passed before he saw Gaston and Billie walking down the hall. The curly haired girl looked incredibly short next to her tall and lanky boyfriend. Despite their animated conversation, the two stopped to greet Cornelius.

"Hey Corny, Franny isn't here yet?" Gaston asked but his friend only glared

"It's Cornelius, and no. I haven't seen your sister." The blonde boy smiled kindly at Billie, "Good morning."

She covered a yawn before replying, "Oh goodness. Good morning."

"You know, normally, Franny wouldn't pass up talking to you." Said Gaston, glancing down the hallway for his younger sister

"It is strange." Billie agreed

"She'll be here soon." Cornelius hoped. Just as he looked down the hall, he spotted Franny's cowlick. From the way his face broke out into a goofy grin, the couple guessed he had spotted her.

His foreign friend giggled quietly, "Good luck," she wished him and then the two continued around the school hand in hand.

Cornelius stood straighter when Franny finally joined him. She looked adorable in a red skirt that swung near her knees as she walked; plus the white shirt did nothing to hide the red bra she was wearing.

"Hey," trilled Franny, smiling up at him

Stupidly, he stared at her for a moment. When her smile began fading, he was brought back to his senses, "Oh sorry, good morning Franny."

She giggled and smiled again. He cleared his throat while fishing into his pocket. The young genius held out a white watch with a round screen where the clock should go. The screen showed a menu pad for some MP3's and an options button.

"I-I wasn't sure if you wanted an old-style watch or a digital." He explained as she took her newly-improved watch; their fingers made brief contact. As she held the item, he stepped closer into her side to show her how to work the watch.

Franny could hardly concentrate on his words. How could she with him standing so close to her? "…or if you don't like any of these styles I can change them. I added some songs that I thought you would like, you don't have to listen to them. I thought they'd make good alarms though and-" He was babbling, but couldn't stop.

Luckily she cut him off, "This is really neat," she wanted to hug him but was too afraid.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The watch changes colors," Smiling brightly he touched the screen and set the color wheel to pink. Suddenly the white watch turned pink. "So you won't have to buy different watches for different outfits."

"Thank you Cornelius," Franny was amazed at him. Even though this was probably the simplest invention he had done, it meant a lot to her. "Can you help me put it on?"

She held out her wrist and with the other hand, gave him the watch. Gently he strapped the watch on her wrist, holding her hands in his for a moment too long. Blushing, he retracted his hands.

"Thanks." She swallowed back her fear and hugged him. He barely had time to register the squeeze before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Without a goodbye she retreated down the hallway, blushing almost as badly as he was.

Dumbstruck, he placed a hand to his warm cheek. "Anything for you." As soon as he said the words, a huge grin formed on his face. Blissfully content, the boy walked back to his class.


End file.
